I Cocked It Up Again!
' "I Cocked It Up Again!"' is a song from Spitting Image, which appeared as the finale of Episode 2 of Series 10. The song, sung by God and a chorus of Angels, reflects on the Almighty's many failures, because, even as a deity, even He can make mistakes. This song essentially serves as God apologising for things He has done wrong, while set to a jolly showtune in a grandiose yet heavenly theatre setting. Lyrics (God) From pestilence to poverty, from suffering to strife, From earthquakes and Chernobyl, to locusts and "That's Life". There's such a lot of misery, around the world today, But to everyone who's blaming me, I've just one thing to say... Whoops! Sorry! I cocked it up again! Even God Almighty has an off-day now and then! Whoops! Sorry! I really must confess – I overslept this morning now the world is in a mess! (Angel) After all, He's only super-human! (God) I can't be everywhere at once! (Angels) He created Belgians and the food at "Happy Eater", And every crap presenter who's made it on "Blue Peter"! (God) I'm to blame for hurricanes and wiping dodo's out, But why is it that they're extinct and Beadle's still about? Oh whoops! Sorry! I cocked it up again! I let Richard Stilgoe live beyond the age of ten! Oh whoops! Sorry! I don't know what I've done – Why did I let Timmy Mallett get to Number One? (Angels) (Your Highness only knows!) Rottweilers and BSB and wallpaper from Fads, Ian Paisley, Swindon, snot and Maureen Lipman ads! Sarah Greene, Les Dennis and John Sessions on TV – (God) Hirondelle, Pot Noodles, dandruff – all of that was Me! (Tony Benn) I say, I say, I say! Did you hear about the six Irishmen who were locked up for something they didn't do? (God) Er... No, sorry! I must have missed that... (Ronnie Corbett) I say, I say, I said to the producers wife “Somebody made me appear in a sitcom...” (God) "Sorry..." (Ronnie Corbett) That was it! (Angels) Why is it that deer are shot and politicians aren't? That dogs can lick their genitals and human beings can't? (God) I'm to blame to everything disastrous that you see! I even made Paul Daniels... (Satan) No actually, it was me! (God) Thank God for that! (God and Chorus) Whoops! Sorry! I cocked it up again! I only heard about it when I saw the News at Ten! Oh whoops! Sorry! Now I've reached the end – And suddenly I've realised that this bit doesn't rhyme... Oh dear... Whoops! Sorry! He cocked it up again! La la la la la la, la la la ooh la la! Whoops! Sorry! He cocked it up again! La la la la... Whoops! Sorry! Trivia The song was immediately followed by a final sketch, in which Michael Heseltine, sweating and surrounded by paperwork, openly asks who it was that came up in the Poll Tax in the first place, having been assigned to fix the situation earlier in the episode by John Major. God then floats by and apologies, to which Heseltine collapses in open-mouthed disbelief. The Satan puppet, also called Mr. Beelzebub, who appears in a puff of smoke and claims to have created Paul Daniels, was also used in several sketches before his appearance in this song, most notably one where he was shown to have a meeting with Margaret Thatcher, who he was terrified of. The enormous dog that plays the piano in the song is Rott the Rottweiler, who frequently appeared in his own reoccurring segment in the later series' called "Rott Spot", in which he would talk about current events and issues, albeit in a bloodthirsty and dark-humoured manner. Category:Songs